The Ringplant
by ProngsGirl88
Summary: Ok, this is based on my friend kara's dream, what more can i say? Well, we all turn into creatures from Middle Earth and go on a quest to destroy the Ringplant....
1. Chapter 1: a mysterious discovery

Chapter 1

One day, we all decided to go to the beach, me, my friends (Alicia, Elizabeth, Brenna, Alex, and Kathryn) and my sister. So we all unpacked and made new friends and we were having a good time. Then we decided to go swimming, and my sister noticed a weird looking plant floating around in the water. So she picked it up and gave it to me. It was an extremely weird looking plant. The plant was a greenish-gold and in the middle it was the shape of a ring. All around the outside of the ring there were four stem-like things sticking out. On the end of each stem, there was another ring, but smaller. I wasn't sure what it was, so I went to ask the wise man Gandalf. He told me that this is was the One Ringplant that the evil Guado lord Maester Seymour created. He wanted this Ringplant to bring all the worlds to darkness and destruction.

I agreed to take the Ringplant and cast it back into Lake Doom, where it was grown by Seymour himself. Since my friends were so loyal, they agreed to come on this dark and perilous journey with me. My sister had to go back home and make up a diversion so that no one would realize we were gone. 

*                        *                        *

We started out at once. After many long days of walking, I discovered one morning that my friends had turned into hobbits, wizards, and elves. Kathryn was now Primrose the hobbit. Alex was now Rose the Hobbit. Brenna was now Balin the wizard. Elizabeth was now Elbereth the elf. And Alicia was now Earendil the elf. And I was now Emyn the elf. We all suddenly had knew skills, and memories from this world. At first I was surprised to find my friends and myself like that. But I knew that the potion gave to all of us (which made us change) would help us on our journey to and throughout Middle Earth.


	2. Chapter 2: the city in the clouds

*                      *                      *

Chapter 2

After walking some more we came across the aircraft that the Al Bhed had made for us. So we boarded it. We flew across the sea in it. But as soon as we were in eyesight of Middle Earth a great and vast cloud city sucked us into it. We got out of the aircraft and looked around. The city was vast and beautiful. At one point we reached the main palace and took a tour. When we were in the center room, we noticed that the stairs leading to the next floor were wet. And then, all of a sudden, we heard a great booming voice. It said, "Welcome to my palace". We all looked up to see someone we didn't know. He had blue hair that stuck out at odd angles. The clothes that he wore were hard to describe. He continued to speak, "You are my guests, please make yourselves at home." So we continued to look around and Balin (Brenna) found a room and started to search it. She found a diary saying that who ever it belonged to was searching for the Ringplant, and was going to use it to take over all of the worlds. 

When Balin told us what she had found, Earendil (Alicia) said, " a shadow threat has been growing in my mind". We all looked at her and she said, "What? I was quoting a movie!". Then Elbereth (Elizabeth) said, "A shadow of threat has really been growing in **_my__ mind." We all looked at _****_her, but she didn't seem to mind. I said that we have to get out of here. Everyone agreed, but no one knew how to get out, since we had gotten turned around while exploring the palace. "I have a plan", said Elbereth but as soon as she said that, the odd looking man returned. He said, "No one is leaving my palace!", then the man laughed and evil laugh, "I am Lord Maester Seymour and I've come for my Ringplant!" He then locked all the doors with a wave of his hand. Then Balin tried to wave her hand to open all the doors, but since she was only in wizard training school, it didn't work. Then Elbereth told Earendil her plan. But while they were speaking, Seymour put a spell on the room, and it started to fill up with water, which was pouring out of a huge glass stairway/spout thing._**

Everyone started to panic, and head for the spout/stairway, but Elbereth and Earendil remained calm. Then Elbereth told us that we shouldn't climb up the spout/stairway because we would drown. Then Earendil and Elbereth led us to a secret passage way they had noticed in a corner. Then, mysteriously, as we began to run, #13 on the soundtrack to LOTR began to play. After going up a winding two-story stair case we reached the safe house room, which Elbereth had mysteriously known about. Apparently the "shadow" that had been growing in her mind had told her about it. 

This room seemed like it would not be reached by the water, so we were safe there. The floor was covered by a brownish-gold carpeting, and the walls were covered with gold paint. There was one bed, a lamp on a night stand, and on the bed there lay a quilt checkered with gold and brown. And was embroyded with gold moons and stars, and yellow hearts. Because the stairs were flooded, we had to stay the night. I slept in the bed, while everyone else slept on the floor, and took turns keeping a watch. At around 2 in the morning, Earendil started randomly singing the Hobbit song. We all told her to stop, not only because we needed to restore our energy, but also because that is one of the most annoying songs ever written. But she wouldn't stop. As she continued to sing, she searched through the night stand until she found a pad of paper and a pen and quickly wrote something down. She handed the pad of paper to me and I read "I can't stop, Seymour must have put a spell on me". No sooner had I finished reading it, did I start randomly singing Brittany Spears's "I'm a slave for you". And then Elbereth started to sing "Mary had a little lamb",  Balin began to sing " 99 bottles of root beer on the wall" and Rose (Alex) and Primrose (Kathryn) began sing "no matter what I do" by Nelly and Kelly from Destiny's Child. Luckily, Balin, for once in her life, knew a counter curse. She quickly cast the spell "Lament for Gandalf". It worked and we all stopped singing. "I finally did something right! Now I am an official wizard!"

Then I noticed that after she had cast the spell a closet had appeared. It was locked, but I had seen Harry Potter, so I tried the spell "Alohamora". It worked and we entered. Once we had made our way through the jungle of coats, dresses, and pants, and we reached the other side, we saw a door. We went through and found ourselves not only outside of the palace, but standing shores of Middle Earth. Luckily, at one point in time, Elbereth, Earendil, and myself had put on Earmuffs and Sunglasses, so we did not see the ocean, or hear the seagulls, and weren't drawn to it.


	3. Chapter 3: an unexpected party

Chapter 3

*                      *                      *

It was a two-day journey to Lake Doom in the south (or in other words, Mordor). We didn't stop at all, even for bathroom breaks. When we got there, there was a beach party going on. The only thing that we saw though, were the bathrooms. We rushed to them, and even got in a little scuffle over who got to go first, but eventually we all relieved ourselves. 

*                      *                      *

Once we joined the party, we were quick to realize that the people we were partying with were Mordorians (people from Mordor). I didn't care, because I was starving, so I rushed over to the buffet table. I was devastated to see that all that was left was burnt toast and goat milk. I was so hungry, that I didn't mind that the toast was burnt and ate all of it anyway. A little afterward, we tried to leave, but the Mordorians wouldn't allow it. Earendil asked why and then both Rose and Primrose fell asleep on the spot. Elbereth and Balin attempted to wake them, but couldn't. As I watched them try, I too, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Lake Doom

Chapter 4

*                      *                      *

When I woke, I saw that we were all bound together. I realized that the party had simply been a lure to bring us here, and started to cry. "This is all my fault", I said, "if it weren't for me, you all wouldn't be here now." Then Earendil turned to me and said, "Don't blame yourself, we chose to come with you, and I don't know about the rest, but I rather be here with you now, than know that you were out here all alone." Then Rose and Primrose both said at the same time, "Yeah, were glad we came!" Balin said, "Yeah baby, I wouldn't miss it for the world." And Elbereth said, "The road may be long and hard, but we'll be by your side 'til the end." Then I said, "Thanks, I'm glad your all with me"

As we were having that touching bonding moment, Seymour had arrived with an army of Guado and Orcs. Earendil turned to me and said, "Run, as fast as you can. We'll hold them off. Destroy the Ringplant. Take the young hobbits with you." Then she pulled a knife from her belt and cut the ropes free. 

"Be careful, I can't bear to loose you all now. Rose, Primrose, watch my back. I'm going in." And with that I ran to the water's edge and dove in. Rose and Primrose were right behind me. I looked back and saw Earendil and the others fighting the bravest, and fiercest battle they had ever fought.

Then I realized that a group of Guado had followed us to the water's edge and were hurling water bombs at Rose and Primrose. They looked at each other once, before hurling themselves into the middle of the Guado. 

By that time, I had almost reached the center of the lake. I threw the Ringplant into the center of Lake Doom. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I did this. Then I looked back just in time to see Seymour burst into millions of pieces, which flew into the air in the shape of a mushroom cloud.

I started to swim back to shore. When I was just a few yards from the shore, a  Giant Guado crept up behind Rose and Primrose. I shouted for them to look out, but it seemed too late. But just when the Guado was going to make the deadly blow, Earendil ran up and engaged him in battle. 

The odds seemed to be against her, the Guado was unusually big and strong. But Earendil was well skilled in the art of battle, for she had spent many years of her life in the company of Rangers. 

They battled for a long time, but no one dared to interfere, because they knew that she was testing her skill, and would rather die, than receive help from her friends. And when it seemed like all was lost, for all though she had made quite a few hits, she had gained a large cut on her left arm and was bleeding badly, she fought on. She allowed the Guado to back her up against a tree. I didn't see why she was letting him, but it seemed that she had a plan. And at just the right moment, she moved to the side, allowing the Guado's sword to drive itself deep into the bark of the tree. Then, before he could pull it out, she gripped her sword with both hands, lifted the it high, and brought it down with all of her remaining strength and cut off his head. She then dropped to her knees with exhaustion.

We all ran to her. "Earendil are you ok?" Balin asked. "Yes, except for this cut on my arm," she answered, "all those years of training paid off." While we were congratulating her, Balin began to tend to her wounds.


	5. Chapter 5: rider from Lorien

Chapter 5

*                      *                      *

Later that night we set up camp on the beach. The hobbits went to search for food. When they came back, they spent hours by the fire preparing a gourmet meal fit for a King. We were up to sunrise the next day while attempting to finish it. It was marvelous. Rose and Primrose had so much fun at preparing it that they decided that they would become chefs.

When the feast was nearly over, we heard hoof beats in the distance. "What is that?" asked Primrose. Elbereth stood on her chair, and put her hand over her eyes to block the sun. "It's a rider on a white horse. I think it is an elf." "And a cute one at that." I added, also now standing on my chair.

We all gathered round as he approached. "Which one of you is the one called Emyn?" he asked. "I am," I said. " But, if I may ask, who are you?"

"I am the Elf Glorfindel. All of Middle Earth is aware of you great deed. As a token of our gratitude, we request that you come to Lothlorien, to join us for a great feast and celebration in your honor."

"Only in my honor? I could not have come this far without the help of my brave and loyal friends." I said, and then introduced him to each of them. When I reached Elbereth, he paused and smiled at her. She blushed, but smiled shyly back, and then turned away.

"We must get to Lothlorien quickly," I said, "my friend Earendil needs the healing powers of the elves." Balin had done her best to treat the wound, and the flow of blood had slowed down, but it was still bleeding freely.

"I see." he said, and then whistled, and four horses came out of the woods. "There are only four horses, so the two hobbits will ride together, and one of you will have to ride with me, my horse is the strongest." He turned to Elbereth, "perhaps milady, will ride with me."

She blushed again, but said, "It would be an honor."


	6. Chapter 6: our arrival

Chapter 6

*                        *                        *

We road for many days. Finally we reached Lothlorien, but by that time, Earendil could barely hold herself on horse, because of how much blood she had lost. When we arrived she was rushed to the healing powers of the Lead Elf. Unfortunately, he had not the skill for this type of wound. Luckily, a ranger named Aragorn had been visiting with his friends Lothlorien at the time and the Lead Elf sent me to get him. I lead him to the bed they had put her in. 

"Is she going to die?" I asked with a voice that was heavy with a Scottish accent, which was surprising, because not one of my relatives is Scottish.

"I'm not sure, but I'll do everything in my power to prevent it." He said.


	7. Chapter 7: Earendil's awakening

Chapter 7

***

We were forced to wait many days before we could be sure that she would survive. During which, I never left her side. One day, when I was looking out of the window, I spied Elbereth and Glorfindel taking a walk together. 

I said to Primose, "Hey look, its Elbereth. Guess who she's walking with?"

"Who?" she asked, "Glorfindel?"

"Yeah baby!" I said, "looks like she's got a thing for him."

Then I was distracted by a groan from the bed. I looked and there was Earendil sitting up, and rubbing her eyes. "Earendil's awake!" I cried, "Go get Aragorn, Rose!"

"What happened?" Earendil asked.

"When we reached Lothlorien, you had lost so much blood that you passed out of consciousness." Aragorn replied. He had just arrived with Rose.

"If it weren't for Aragorn, you'd be dead." I said.

"Then I thank you, Aragorn." Earendil said.

"It must have been some battle you fought." commented Aragorn.

"You should have seen it! It lasted for what seemed like forever. "said Primrose. "She was great and amazingly skilled and beat the Giant Guado, even though he was mush bigger and stronger than her." 

Aragorn said, "Is this true, you took on a Giant Guado and lived to tell the tale? You are truly amazing like your friends says you are." 

"Thanks." Earendil replied. 

"Maybe we can duel for fun sometime once you are well again." said Aragorn. 

"I would like that." Earendil replied.


	8. Chapter 8: an invitation

Chapter 8

*                      *                      *

I was amazed by how quickly she recovered. It took her only four days before she was back on her feet. After she recovered I agreed to go see Galadriel and Celeborn in the main house in the trees. An elf came to me in the morning .The elf who came to me was named Daeron. He told me about a banquet in my honor. "Will Milady Emyn come with me. Galadriel requests your presence at the banquet tonight because she would like to hear about your quest to destroy the Ringplant."

 I said, "I will only come only if all my friends can come with me. I couldn't have destroyed the Ringplant with out them."

 "As you wish. I will tell the Lady of the Wood." he said.

When Rose and Primrose heard about the banquet, they snuck off to somewhere, and didn't comeback until it was almost time for the banquet.


	9. Chapter 9: seating arrangements

Chapter 9

*                      *                      *

That night we all went to banquet. When we got there we found out that our seating was prearranged. The seating arrangement was as follows; Galadriel sat at the head of the table and Celeborn, sat at the opposite end. I sat on Galadriel's left. On my left sat the handsome-hot-good looking elf twin of Glorfindel, named Legolas. Glorfindel sat on Legolas's left and Elbereth sat on his left. Next to Elbereth sat Balin and on the left side of her was Pippin. Now on the other side of Galadriel was Earendil. Next to her sat Aragorn and next to him sat his fiancé Arwen. On Arwen's right sat Rose and next to her sat Frodo. Next to Frodo sat Primrose and then Merry. On Merry's right sat Sam, and Gimli. It was the best banquet I have ever been to. During it, I noticed that sometimes Aragorn kept sneaking glances at Earendil from time to time. I think Arwen started noticed it too. 

*                      *                      *

During dinner, Galadriel commented on how especially grand the food was tonight. Then one of the elves that had been serving us said, "That is only because of the assistance we had from the little hobbits, Rose and Primrose."

"Oh, it was nothing," said Primrose.

"Yeah, all we did was add a few things here and there." explained Rose.

"Well, if all you did was add a few things, and the food now tastes so delicious, than you must be grand chefs. In fact, I would like to honor you by making you one of the royal chefs." Said Galadriel.

"Oh thank you so much Milady!" Rose and Primrose said together.


	10. Chapter 10: our sacrifice

Chapter 10

*                      *                      *

When we were done eating I told my adventure with my friends to Galadriel and the other guests. While I was talking my friends added in details that I missed. When I was finished, I realized that I was homesick. But I knew that I could never go home. None of us could. If we went back to the world called Earth and saw the cities and the people we would burst into stardust, now that we have been to the magical world of Middle Earth. That was the sacrifice that I made, the one we all made when we went on this quest to destroy the Ringplant, even though we didn't realize it at the time. But now that we had lived lives aware of the existence of magic, and the beauty of nature, we would never be able to leave them. Although I tried to hold them back, tears began to stream down the side of my face. I couldn't bear the thought of the look on our parents faces' when Rakel told them what really happened to us. I missed them dearly. 

"Are you ok Emyn?" asked Legolas. 

"Sort of." I replied. Then Galadriel spoke to me in my mind. 

"I know of why you cry, of young elf, I know of your sacrifice."

"How?" I asked her with my mind.

"Gandalf told me." Responded Galadriel.

I couldn't believe it! Gandalf knew that I would never see my family again when he sent me on this quest, and didn't even tell me! I would never forgive him for that!

"Is Old Man Gandalf here now?"I asked aloud.

"What do you mean, 'Old Man'? That's very disrespectful to speak of him like that." Said Aragorn.

"How is that disrespectful? That's what he told us to call him back home, when he sent us on the quest." Said Earendil.

" 'Old Man' must be what the people of their world call Gandalf." said Galadriel, "here, he is known as Mithrandir, or Gandalf the Grey."

"You mean he's from here?" asked Elbereth.

"Yes, he is a wizard, and my good friend." Replied Frodo.


	11. Chapter 11: this and that

Chapter 11

*                      *                      *

We spent the rest of the evening talking about this and that. Frodo and Rose got rather close, as they seemed to have much in common. And so did Primrose and Merry, as well did Balin and Pippin (Balin was extremely short for the average wizard). I also became rather close to Legolas. At one point, Elbereth and Glorfindel left together, to have some privacy. I noted the fact that Earendil and Aragorn continued to look at each other, but only made simple conversation. Earendil had not been aware (as well as the rest of us) that Aragorn was engaged until now. I could tell that Earendil was really starting to like Aragorn, as well as he was really starting to like her. But they were both held back from revealing their feelings to each other because of his engagement to Arwen.


	12. Chapter 12: a walk

Chapter 12

*                      *                      *

Meanwhile, Legolas asked me if I would like to have him show me around the gardens of Galadriel. I said yes, and we also left. While we were wandering the gardens, we came across Glorfindel and Elbereth. We were too far away to tell what they were doing, but agreed to leave them alone, and went the other way. Legolas led me to a part of the gardens, where there was a beautifully carved bench by a pond surrounded by tall and graceful weeping willows. It was even more beautiful in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you." he said.

I turned to look at him. "Do you really think that?"

"Yes."

He then took one of the tiny fruit from the dish by the bench. He slowly raised it to my mouth. I could see in his eyes what he meant. And I'm sure he could see in my eyes that I was to happy to speak. He then leaned forward and kissed me. It was the happiest moment of my life.


	13. Chapter 13: Elbereth and Glorfindel

Chapter 13

*                      *                      *

Back in the other part of the garden, Elbereth and Glorfindel sat side by side, gazing at the moon. Recently, he turned to her, and kissed her face. She turned to face him. He kissed her again, but this time on the lips. And then he spoke. 

"I really, truly, love you, Elbereth. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" 

Those last four words, were the words she had been waiting to hear ever since she first laid eyes upon Glorfindel. She had never loved someone so much. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him as well.

"Yes." She said.


	14. Chapter 14: dueling

Chapter 14

*                      *                      *

The next morning, Elbereth and Glorfindel told everyone about their engagement. They were planning getting married a month later, in the first week of spring.

I was so happy for them. 

*                      *                      *

During the month before Elbereth and Glorfindel's wedding, Arwen had left to visit her father in Rivendell. She wouldn't return until the day of the wedding. During those days, Earendil and Aragorn had spent quite a bit of time together.

Late one day, Aragorn asked Earendil if she would like duel for fun.

"Sure, but just to let you know I won't go easy on you!" Earendil said. 

"Should I be frightened?" he asked her.

"Normally, yes, but I like you so you probably don't have to worry."

 He laughed and led the way into a clearing. The sun was beginning to set, but the sky was cloudless and there would be a full moon that night.

They faced each other and then drew their swords. They raised their swords to their faces in custom before beginning battle. And then the duel began.

They fought for quite a while, neither of them gaining an advantage. At one point Aragorn knocked Earendil's sword from her hand. With a swift movement of her leg, she knocked his sword out of his hand and caught it in mid air.

"That's some trick." Said Aragorn.

"It was nothing." she replied, "but I'll stop being hard on you if you like?

"You said you wouldn't go easy to begin with." he said.

"I lied." And with that she walked over, picked up her sword, and returned Aragorn's to him. "Want another go?"

"Sure, if your up to it." he said.

She didn't reply, but instead immediately engaged him in battle. By now the sun had set and the moon was out. They fought for along time once more until finally, Earendil knocked Aragorn's sword out of his hand. He faked to the left as if to flee, but dropped to the ground and kicked her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground and before she could even realize what had happened, he was at her throat with a knife. And then he kissed her.  She pushed him off. 

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. You're so beautiful." He said.

"But your engaged to Arwen." She stuttered. She could barely believe what was happening.

"Do you really think that I want to be engaged to her? The only reason we are is because that was what Elrond wished. At the time, I thought of Elrond as a father, I couldn't bear to hurt him. She's a pain in the ass sometimes about "our relationship. She's always saying we have to do everything together." He said. " She's follows me every where. Even when I want time alone. She goes with me to the country club and the Rangers Convention when only rangers are aloud. I don't want her as a wife."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm trying to say, I love you. I loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you."

Slowly, Aragorn leaned toward her and kissed her again, and this time, she didn't pull away.


	15. Chapter 15: secret meetings

Chapter 15

*                      *                      *

By the time Elbereth and Glorfindel's wedding approached, they had met secretly many times in the clearing and had fallen in love. They had decided to keep their meetings a secret so that Aragorn could tell Arwen when the time was right, hopefully, at the wedding.

*                      *                      *

Meanwhile, Balin had earned her magic degree from Gandalf, and became much closer to Pippin. They spent all their time together, along with Frodo and Rose, and Merry and Primrose. Rose and Primrose were now official cooks of Lothlorien and helped to prepare almost every meal. All six of them also started a singing group and were well praised by the Lothlorien elves. 


	16. Chapter 16: earth

Chapter 16

*                      *                      *

Finally, in Lothlorien, Elbereth and Glorfindel were married. Elves from Rivendell and Mirkwood came. To everyone's surprise, Elrond came. Afterward, there was a grand celebration in their honor. There was music and dancing.  Balin set off fireworks of many colors. I danced with Legolas, while Frodo, Merry and Pippin taught Rose, Primrose, and Balin the Frodo Dance and then they all performed some songs for Elbereth and Glorfindel. Earendil danced with other elves and Aragorn danced with Arwen, but they glanced at each other from time to time. While we were dancing, Legolas asked, "What was Earth like?"

"I'll tell you." I said. "Let's sit down on the grass."

We walked down into the garden and sat under one of the Weeping Willows. I then told him everything. I described cities, houses, clothes, cars, planes, and our way of life. 

When I finished, he asked, "Do you miss it?"

I thought for a moment, and was surprised to find that I wasn't homesick at all. Instead I was just glad to have those memories, but did not want to go back.

"No." I said, " I'm glad to be here, with you, and don't ever want to go back."

"I'm glad you're here too." he said, and then we kissed.

Then Legolas started to sing, 

"As I looked into her eyes

Within the shadows of her hair,

The trembling starlight of the skies

I saw there mirrored shimmering.

O, my  Emyn, the elven-fair,

Immortal maiden elven-wise,

About me cast her shadowy hair

And arms like silver glimmering."

"That was beautiful." I said. "Did you write that yourself?"

"Yes. I think about you, day and night. And when I tried to put how I felt about you done on paper, that song is what I came up with. But it barely describes how I feel. I love you Emyn, more than anyone. Will you marry me?"

I hesitated for only a moment, before saying, "Yes."


	17. Chapter 17: many tears

Chapter 17

*                      *                      *

Back at the wedding, Aragorn was preparing to tell Arwen. But when it came to the time, after seeing and speaking with Elrond again, he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Have you told her yet?" Earendil asked him after a while.

No, I can't do it, Elrond is here. And he intends to stay until our wedding, Arwen's and mine. But I just can't tell him, I can't let him down."

"What are you saying?" she said, her voice quivering.

"I'm sorry Earendil." he said, with a tear rolling down his face. 

"You can't!" she cried, hot tears now stinging her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Then he turned and walked away to the table where Arwen and Elrond sat. 

Tears were now streaming down her face, but so as not to make a scene, she wiped them away and headed for the door.

*                      *                      *

Later that night, after the celebration, Elbereth and I walked back to our room to find Earendil laying on her bed crying. We rushed to her side and asked what was wrong. And then she told us everything.

"I can't believe this!" said Elbereth. "I can't believe any of it."

"I could tell that you liked each other, but I didn't realize that you liked each other **_that much." I said. I still couldn't believe what she was telling me._**

"Well, you've definitely gotten yourself into a pickle this time." said Elbereth. "I know this probably isn't what you want to hear now, but it was foolish for you ever to start this. It was doomed to end this way. Now, your left in tears while he goes and marries that little twit Arwen."

"When is their wedding?" asked Earendil through her tears.

"It's to be a month from now." I said. "Elrond was talking about it practically throughout the whole party."

"It was incredibly annoying." added Elbereth in attempts to cheer Earendil up.

"I just can't believe he did this to me." said Earendil. "I thought he loved me."

"Try not to think about him. He's a real jerk." I said.

"Now, try to get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." Said Elbereth.

And then we both left her, so that she could get some rest. We walked outside and talked.

"Aragorn is such a jerk, I can't believe him! I wish something devastating would happen to their wedding!" said Elbereth in a rush of emotion.

I turned to her and said, "I've got a plan."


	18. Chapter 18: a wedding approaches

Chapter 18

*                      *                      *

The month before the wedding passed slowly. Earendil kept to herself, taking long walks alone. She would barely acknowledge anyone who spoke to her. She spent her nights crying to herself in bed. I brought her chicken noodle soup and told her stories of when we were home and of our adventure. After a while, she began to forget about Aragorn, and started to become herself again. But whenever some mentioned his name, or he entered a room, she would suddenly become silent, mutter something about not feeling well, and then leave.


	19. Chapter 19: spit balls

Chapter 19

*                      *                      *

Then the day of the wedding finally came. Although we tried to get her to, Earendil would not come, she was still heartbroken. We left her there, but as we were almost out of sight, I saw her leave the house in familiar direction of which she had been going lately. If I needed to find her, she would be back at the clearing.

I patted my pocket to make assure myself that the leaf rolled up into the shape of a straw and strips of paper were still there. Elbereth, Balin, Rose, and Primrose also had similar things in their pockets. Elbereth and I had told them about what had happened, and they were glad to help. My plan was as follows; we were going to make Arwen so annoyed that she would totally go crazy and Aragorn would realize how foolish he was to try to marry her. We were going to accomplish this with old fashion spit balls, I had arranged it so that we were sitting in the second row behind some extremely tall elves, so we would be close enough to be in range, but hopefully no one would notice what we were doing. We had some trouble convincing Glorfindel, Legolas, Merry, Frodo, and Pippin to not sit with us, but after we told them we had something important to take care of, they finally agreed. Also, Balin had a special spell in store for her.

When we arrived there, we took our seats, and at a sign from me, we all took a piece of paper and popped it into our mouths.

It only took a little bit for all of the guests to arrive and take their seats. Then the wedding began. After Arwen had dramatically walked down isle (gag) and she was standing next Aragorn, the ceremony began. We let things get boring for a little while before I shot the first spit ball. It had great aim and hit her right in the back of the head. She turned around to see who had sent it, but I just smiled and looked perfectly innocent. We waited for a couple of minutes, before Elbereth fired the next one. This time it hit her square in the back. She looked around again, this time more annoyed, but once again couldn't find the felon. We waited a couple of minutes once more, before Rose and Primrose fired theirs at the same time. They had fired them just as she had turned a little, so they both hit her in the face. This time she said something.

"What was that!?!?!" she cried.

"A spit ball, I think dear." said Gandalf, who was sitting in the firs row. He winked at us before saying, "Quite common this time of year."

"What are you talking about?!?" she said. 

I winked back at Gandalf before saying, "Back where I come from, it's quite common for them to be attracted to people who aren't liked much by every one else."

"We might have brought some with us by accident." Added Primrose.

She gave us a look of hatred. "I don't care where they come from or what they are, someone just get rid of them! Let's continue now Aragorn."

Then, as a waiter carrying a platter with a banana cream pie, which had been specially prepared by Rose and Primrose, walked by, Balin cast her little surprise spell. Suddenly, a huge wind came up, the waiter lost his footing, and the pie flew into the air and landed on Arwen's face.

"You fool!!" she yelled. "Look what you've done!"

"I'm sorry Milady, but the wind came up all of a sudden, and so strongly, I was caught completely unexpected, it was like a spell or something!" stuttered the waiter.

"Your right, it was just like a spell!" she cried, and then turned to catch me giggling. "You, you caused all of this, you and your stupid friends!" and she walked up and slapped me.

As she did that, my dog Tayo ran up from under my chair and bit her leg.

"Oh, you stupid animal!" she cried, shaking him off of her leg. " Aragorn, do something!"

"I think I will." He said, and then turned to priest and guests, "I'm sorry for bringing you all here for nothing, but the wedding is off."

"WHAT!?!??!?" screamed Arwen.

"You heard me, I'm not marrying you." Then he turned to Elrond as he rushed to his daughter's side and said, "I'm sorry Elrond. I love and respect you like a father and I was going to marry Arwen because of that, but I can't. She's not the one I love."

Then he turned and left, and Arwen turned to follow him, in a rage. But as she walked by, I reached out my foot and stepped on the end of her dress. It instantly tore and Arwen left in an fit. Elrond rushed after her. Then Primrose stood on her chair and yelled out above the chatter of the bemused guests, "You heard him, the weddings off!" When everyone stared at her with blank faces, she yelled, "That means you all can leave!" Before she had even finished saying the word "leave", there was the clatter of chairs and everyone was rushing toward the exits.

While she was doing this, I had run over to my dog Tayo and hugging him like crazy. Legolas came over and asked, "Who is this?"

I told him. "This is my lovable little puppy-dog Tayo, from when I lived in earth. But how did he get here?!"

"Well, you can figure that out later, but right now we have to go find Earendil." I turned to see that Elbereth had joined us.

"Your right. Balin! Rose! Primrose!" I called, "Can you take Tayo back to your room?"

They immediately said yes, happy to be around something from their old lives.


	20. Chapter 20: the clearing

Chapter 20

*                      *                      *

By now it was sunset, but it only took us a few minutes to find Earendil, back in her clearing, sitting against a tree, crying. We couldn't wait to tell her about the wedding. We rushed up to her each talking over the other.

"Earendil, you don't believe what happened!"

"It's actually because of us, but you'll be so happy!"

"Oh, and Tayo's here, I don't know how, but he is!!"

We could tell by the look on her face that she had know idea what we were talking about, so we stopped, and started from the beginning.

"So, he didn't get married!?!" she stuttered once we finished. "All because of what you guys did?

"Yes." we both said together.

"I can't believe you all did that for me!" she said. She stood up and turned to us. I can't ever thank you enough."

"Just never get yourself into something like this again!" Elbereth said. Then we both got up and hugged her. Then we all started to dance around with joy. And then, a familiar voice started to sing;

"The leaves were long, the grass was green,

The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,

And in the glade a light was seen

Of stars inshadow shimmering.

Earendil was dancing there

To music of a pipe unseen,

And light of stars were in her hair,

And in her raiment glimmering."

Earendil turned to see Aragorn standing at the edge of the clearing. Elbereth and I had noticed him approaching a few minutes ago, and were now slowly leaving as to give them time alone.

"Hello." said Earendil.

"I hope I didn't disturb you." said Aragorn.

"Not at all." she replied.

"I came here to tell you that I didn't marry Arwen."

"I know."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

She sighed and then said, "Yes."

Then he leaned over and kissed her.


	21. Chapter 21: Gandalf

Chapter 21

*                      *                      *

In the morning, Earendil and Aragorn announced their wedding. We were all real happy for them (not counting Arwen). Later that day, Gandalf came to see us all.

When he arrived, I asked him how Tayo had gotten here.

"As you probably know, I am able to travel back and forth through worlds," he told us. "Because of this, and because I feel guilty about not telling you that you would probably never be able to return once you stated this quest, I decided to go and bring your families to see you one last time and give each other a proper farewell."

"So we'll get to see them again!!" exclaimed Balin.

"Yes." Answered Gandalf.

"That still doesn't explain how Tayo got here." Said Earendil.

"I was getting to that." Replied Gandalf. "Your families are waiting to see you in the forest of Mirkwood. I was on my way to bring you to them, when Tayo followed me, it seems he couldn't wait to see you."

"When are we leaving?" asked Elbereth.

"Soon, he said, it will take us one day to get to Mirkwood."

"Legolas, I want you to meet my family. They would like you." I said smiling at him.

"I'd like that too." He said as he bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Let's go now!" piped Rose. She and Frodo were engaged and were to be wed next month at a triple wedding with Primrose and Merry (whom she now called Merry-cherry or Merodic) and Balin and Pippin (who could barely be torn apart now-a-days). I still haven't told everyone that I was engaged. Poor me. 

"No, we will start tomorrow at the crack of dawn," Gandalf replied. You must save your strength I will wake you tomorrow good day." Then he vanished in a puff of smoke.


	22. Chapter 22: many meetings

Chapter 22

*                      *                      *

 Early in the morning, we set out on horses (and ponies for the hobbits). Legolas and I rode together, as well as Elbereth and Glorfindel, Earendil and Aragorn, Balin and Pippin, Rose and Frodo, and Primrose and Merry. There were few problems accept the few occasions when Tayo bit Aragorn, causing him to fall off the horse. By night-fall we were in the forest of Fangorn and halfway to Mirkwood. We visited and stayed with Old Fangorn himself (his was on vacation from his job at Isengard, and visiting his old Ent house). We each had some Ent draught and went to sleep. Everyone, except for the hobbits, was surprised to find that they were suddenly a couple of inches taller. They stayed another day, telling, and listening to stories.

Early the next morning, we set out once again. In the early evening, just as the streaks of sunset were crossing the sky, we reached the borders of Mirkwood. After traveling for many hours through its overgrown depths, we reached a clearing, and saw our families standing there.

I couldn't stop myself from rushing crying out, "MOMMY, DADDY, RAKEL, ERIC, MESHA, TALIN!! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!"

Then we all jumped off our horses and rushed to their sides. The "boys" tended to the horses, and Tayo, and then came over to join us. Then we all hugged of friends and family (many, cries of joy, and tears were involved). Then we introduced them to our "boys". They were surprised at first, to find that some of us were married already or engaged, but were happy for us all the same. We stayed up all night, telling them everything that had happened. When the sun was about to rise, Gandalf told us it was time to say good bye. If our families stayed here for more than a week, they would also never be able to return to their old lives. After we had said good bye, Gandalf cast a spell, and opened a port-a-potty and after one last good bye, our families stepped through, and were gone.


	23. Chapter 23: a happy ending

Chapter 23

*                      *                      *

When we returned to Lothlorien, Earendil and Aragorn were wedded. At the wedding, Legolas and I announced our engagement. Apparently Arwen had been secretly begun to have a crush on Legolas, and walked out in a fit (once again) at this announcement. Soon afterward, Balin, Rose, and Primrose had their triple wedding. They ended it with a premier concert for their surprise new album. A few weeks later, Legolas and I were finally married (Arwen was not invited to the ceremony for fear she would have another fit!).

And so ends the tale of the Ringplant. The members of its fellowship lived happily ever after, 'til the end of their days.


End file.
